


Two by two

by sassafrazGecko



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Adventure, Duckworth - Freeform, Fanfiction, beagleboys, beakley - Freeform, delladuck, donaldduck - Freeform, ducktales - Freeform, fatherlylove, gladstonegander, scroogemcduck - Freeform, tragicpast, whydoikeeptaggingstuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 18:30:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14857991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassafrazGecko/pseuds/sassafrazGecko
Summary: Story of Della and Donald staying with their Uncle for the summer after their parents leaving them. (Family bonding)When tragic things happen at least you have your twin





	Two by two

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter is kinda both tragic and a tiny bit depressing  
> Anyway this is just the intro to a series of stories

"Please I can't afford to keep them here anymore". Hortense was on the phone with someone Donald and Della didn't know. They're father left this past year and they couldn't afford to pay the rent. Hortense worked three jobs and had two kids to look after, She had told her kids that they had to live somewhere else but didn't give them any detail. "Please it's only for the summer until I find a better offer"She said.

Donald and Della were terrified of what would happen to them. They have been for a while now, Hortense didn't tell them that they might loose their home because she didn't want to worry them.

Donald and Della were ten years old and they shared a room in their small apartment they were listening in on their mother's conversation on the phone. Donald, what if we get sent somewhere horrible?"Della asked her twin brother.

"Mom wouldn't do that to us"Donald said.

"Well she is leaving us"She said.

"Thanks, they're not going to be any trouble for you I promise ok bye!"She hung up the phone and called Her kids in so they could talk "Donald, Della, come in here Please!"

They slowly and sadly walked into the dinning room where their mother was, She started to say something but Della interrupted "Mom Please don't send us away, I promise to be good and never run away again!"She begged.

"If this is my bad luck, I'm sorry just send Me if you really have to"Donald said.

"Kids I'm not sending you away because of anything you've done, but because I love you. I know I haven't been much of a mother but I know that this is what's right"She said.

"We're not going anywhere without you!"Della yelled.

"I don't have to explain myself to you two!"Hortense yelled to the top of Her lungs, which made Donald and Della scared "You two go to your room and pack your things, You're going to your Uncle Scrooges for the summer starting tomorrow!"

"Mom Please"Della begged.

"Now!"She yelled. Donald and Della ran down the hall and into their room, They hated when Hortense yellled at them. They packed their things

"Hey Donald?"

"Yeah Della?"

"Do you remember who Uncle Scrooge is?"She asked.

"I think we've met Him once"Donald said.

"Which one was he?"She asked.

"I don't remember too much but I remember that He was yelling a lot"Donald explained.

"Oh no, That Uncle?"She asked scared.

"I'm afraid so"Donald said.

"Oh no brother we'll end up at the orphanage and get adopted by horrible and selfish people who will make us work as slaves or worse maybe we'll be adopted by different people?"She said freaking out.

"Stop it Della you're scaring me!"Donald shouted.

"Well I'm sorry but I'm scared to loose you"She said then started crying.

"You won't lose Me I promise"Donald said hugging His sister.

"That's what Mom said"She cried "And Dad".

"But this is different because we're twins, We were made to be together"He said.

"I love you brother"She said and leaned on His shoulder.

"I love you too sis. Nothing is going to separate us".

The next day Hortense drove them to Mcduck mansion. She was so scared and She didn't want to leave her kids. Especially with Scrooge but She had to.

Scrooge walked outside with the face of disgust or anger or Both.

"Hortense you can't be serious about this hair brain idea"Scrooge said.

"Scrooge you have to..."Hortense said trying to reason with His brother.

"I don't have to do anything!"He yelled.

"Should I bring Dad into this?"She asked.

"That's stupid even for You!"He said then mumbled "He always takes yer side anaway".

"He does not!"She yelled.

"Yes He does!"He yelled back.

"They have nowhere else to go!"She yelled.

Scrooge stopped for a second to think it over five months of loud mouth youngens running around the mansion and ruining everything, but they are family, This was for His sister. He doesn't even know what to do with Kids. "Ugh fine"He groaned.

Della smiled and let the kids out of the car "Donald, Della meet your Uncle Scrooge mcduck, You be good mind your Uncle and don't get into trouble"She said.

Dellas eyes widened, The mansion looked like a castle and it was absolutely beautiful. This meant meant new opportunity. This meant Adventure! She already ran inside and explored "Come on Donald!"She shouted.

Donald stayed by His Mother, He didn't want Her to leave.

"Well I think Della has adapted well"Hortense laughed. She then looked at Donald and said "Donald honey aren't you excited?, your going to live in a big mansion and have Fun and hang out with your Uncle Scrooge."She said.

Donald frowned "I don't want Him, I want you"He said "It was bad enough loosing my Father now I have to loose you too?"He asked.

She got down on Her knees so she could speak to Him eye to eye she took a deep breath "Donald you won't loose Me"She sad "I'll get your dad back and we'll be a family again you'll see"She smiled.

"Promise?"Donald asked.

"Promise!"She said "I need you to take care of you right sister and mind your Uncle ok?"She asked.

Donald nodded and hugged His mother tight. He never wanted to let Her go, Hortense didn't cry because She wanted to be brave for the kids But on the way back She cried a lot.

"Don't ya worry lad"Scrooge said putting His arm on His nephews shoulder "She'll be back before ya know it".


End file.
